Fortunes Foretold - KevEdd
by Hopsb12
Summary: Kevin and Nazz have been dating for some time then one night they go to a fair and visit a fortune teller. She tells Kevin that he has some changes coming and that he will find The characters of EENE belong to their creator.
1. Chapter 1

Two teenagers walked down the fairway looking at the attractions on either side. They had been dating since the beginning of ninth grade in high school. He was an all star athlete and one of the most popular boys in their high school. His body was lean and muscled, but not over done for his 5'10" height. Looking at him one got the vision of what the Greek gods of mythology would look like wearing a red and black baseball cap with the bill turned towards the back. Red hair showed from beneath the cap over a face that was lightly freckled and sporting emerald green eyes that shone with golden lights when he was happy. He usually wore a mischievous grin on his lips although those same lips could smile the brightest smile at times. Over his finely muscled chest he wore a green hoodie. Covering his lower body which was just as finely muscled as the upper half were a pair of tight worn blue jeans. The jeans showed off his bubble butt and a huge bulge in front. On his feet were a pair of riding boots. The boots were squared toed and scuffed from riding his red and black flamed motorcycle.

He glanced down at the girl under his arm. She was blonde haired and blue eyed with a pretty face and all the right curves. Being the head cheerleader she was also fit and well muscled. She was wearing a pink tee shirt with a heart and unicorn on the front. Her short skirt showed of legs that were to die for. Kevin was so proud of his girl friend Nazz. They had lived in the same cul-de-sac most of their lives, played together as children and dated throughout high school. It seemed that after graduation which was just a few weeks away that they would probably go to the same university. The one where Kevin had his baseball scholarship.

Nazz looked to her left and spotted a fortune tellers booth and said, "Let's get our fortune done."

The red head looked at the booth and smirked, "She'll probably tell us that we are sweethearts and will be married in the future with a herd of kids." He said laughing.

"Who knows, c'mon Kev it will be fun."

"Ok, I'll humor you, let's get it done and go grab a snack somewhere, I'm doing for a corn dog."

They walked over to the booth and read the sign. Madam Nutchka knows and sees and and tells all $10.00. Just then a short, round lady wearing too much makeup with her hair piled on top of her head opened the curtain to the booth and looked out. "Oh, what a pretty couple, come in and let me tell your fortune."

They walked behind the curtain and sat at a table with a Chrystal ball and some magic symbols on it. She reached out and took Nazz's hand and looked at her palm. "Ah, I see you love this boy, and have had a great relationship with him. You two have been together for a long time and that makes you both happy."

She then reached over and took Kevin's palm and looked at it. "I see you like sports and have a future there. I see some changes coming in the near future that you will have to think long and hard over."

"What about our future, Madam Nutchka, will we get married, Will there be much happiness?" Asked the blonde girl.

Madam Nutchka looked up and said, "I need to look further into the future to see anymore, what I am seeing at the moment is clouded. Come back in an hour and I will tell you more."

"Yeah right, for another $10.00 bucks." scoffed the emerald eyed boy.

"Usually I charge extra in an in-depth reading, but for you I will waive the extra fee. I see much in your future that you will need to be forewarned about so that you may make the right decision when the time comes." Said the medium frowning as she looked down at her crystal ball.

As they walked out of the booth they spotted some of the other students from Peach Creek High School. "Hey guys, over here" Nazz called out to some other cheerleaders and members of the football team. The group looked over and then came to the couple.

A blue haired girl detached herself from one of the football players and came over and hugged Nazz, She whispered something into the blonde's ear and then Nazz said, "We'll be right back Kev, I need to run find a potty." She and the blue haired girl took off into the crowd without giving anyone a chance to say anything. Kevin laughed and said, "So guys what are we gonna do now? I seem to have been ditched at the moment. Ha ha."

"We're on our way to ride the roller coaster, wanna come with us." said one of the football player.

"Nah, I better wait here, Nazz will have a fit if she comes back looking for me and can't find me."

"OK, catch you later Kevin," Said the group and they started off.

The emerald eyes scanned the crowd looking to see who else he might know at the fair. It seems that everyone had come out for the final night. He spotted a shorter guy with black hair walking along with a tall red haired girl. Kevin frowned and thought, There's the shrimp and Lee Kanker so the other two dorks and May should be around here somewhere. He spotted the big Ed over by the bottle game trying to win May a stuffed animal. The redhead walked over and watched him throw and miss knocking the bottles over. "Ed if you throw a little to the left of center you will knock those over every time. I tried this game earlier and won Nazz a stuffed bear that way."

Ed looked over at Kevin and nodded. He turned back and tossed the ball and knocked over the bottles. He tried again and knocked them over again. After the third toss he was handed the stuffed animal of his choice and presented it to May who squealed with delight. "Thanks for the advice Kevin, Where's your shadow?" asked the taller Ed

"Nazz went to the port-a-pots, she'll be back in a little while. I saw the shrimp earlier and now you where's the third dork?"

"Double Dee went over to the fortune teller to have his fortune read. He said it was bunk but wanted to see if she said anything different that any other fortune teller."

"We tried her earlier she told us to come back in about an hour she had some further study to do to really give us our fortune. Tho I know all she is gonna say is that Nazz and I are destined for each other." Laughed the redhead.

Kevin looked the taller Ed over and thought he hasn't really changed much since the start of high school, He is still taller than most of us, his muscles are a little more defined since he joined the football team and he doesn't act quite as stupid as he used to. Double Dee must be having an influence on his study habits. He still wore the same old green wind breaker over a tee shirt and jeans. He glanced at May, she had gotten rather pretty in the last couple of years and filled out nicely. She certainly was the best looking Kanker for sure. Kevin laughed to himself as he thought of how Ed used to run from May now he was connected at the hip with her. Everyone from the cul-de-sac seemed to be sticking with the same girls since middle school. Even Jimmy and Sara were now a couple. Double Dee was the only one that wasn't with a girl from the neighbor hood. Kevin wondered about that but then decided that it wasn't really any of his business.

Kevin wandered over to a food concession and looked at the menu. He noticed that since it was the last night of the fair everything was two for one. He ordered a couple of corn dogs and a coke after receiving his order he walked back over to where Ed and May were standing. "Here guys have a corn dog, there on me. Just then May pointed and said "Here comes Double Dee finally."

They watched as the sockhead walked out from behind the curtain shaking his dead. He turned back to speak to the woman standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry madam that fortune has no chance of ever coming true. The person you spoke of would probably kill me for even thinking such a thing." Edd turned and spotted Ed and May and walked over towards them. Just as he neared the couple he noticed that the redhead was standing there with them. He laughed and said, "Well, she did get one thing right tonight. She told me that I would see something surprising and here it is. Hi Kevin, where's Nazz?"

"Hey Double Dork, she went to go potty, she'll be back in a moment, here have a corn dog. They were on special so I bought an extra one." Kevin said smiling at Double Dee and handing him the corn dog.

"Thank you Kevin, I do feel in need of sustenance at the moment." The sockhead said smiling at the redhead.

The redhead looked at Eddward and thought what a great smile he has. He took a good look at Double Dee in the past few years he had slimmed down. He had what would be called a swimmer's build and had grown taller in fact he was one inch taller than the redhead. When he turned to say something to Ed, the emerald eyes dropped to his butt and Kevin thought damn boy got a nice ass, for sure. Kevin shook his head and thought damn what's wrong with you boy. You ain't no homo.

Dee turned to look at the redhead just as he shook his head there was a startled look in his emerald green eyes. Double Dee asked, "Is something the matter Kevin?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about something and the idea startled me. I wish Nazz would hurry up."

Just then one of the cheerleaders walked by and stopped and said to Kevin, "Nazz told me to tell you that she got a ride home with Marie and that she would call you later."

"Uh ok," was all Kevin could answer. "Now what am I going to do with myself, I don't feel like going home. Wanna hang out awhile dork?"

Double Dee did a double take and then said, "Sure, I guess so Kevin, It beats being the third wheel all night. Eddy has Lee and Ed has May, so I am just tagging along. So why not, that is if you don't mind being seen with the school nerd."

"Who cares about all that, you are my neighbor and we all grew up together so what does it matter who I hang out with. Let's walk dude, what ya wanna do?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm good with what ever you want to do."

"Hey let me check out the fortune teller, she told me to comeback in an hour and she would have a special reading for me." Kevin said as he walked over to the booth.

"I'll wait out here, then we can compare notes on what she said. It's all bunk anyway."

The red head stepped behind the curtain. The fortune teller looked up and said, "Ah, there you are, where's your friend?"

"She went home, so what you gonna tell me?"

"Have a seat and let me see your palm again." she stared at the jock's hand for a bit. Your left hand tells your past and the right foretells the future. I see you have made some changes in your life and somethings remain the same. You have recently made a friend that was once someone that you despised. You have grown greatly in your sports ability and hope for a bright future."

Then she took Kevin's right hand and looked at it, tracing the lines and feeling the pads. "Right now your future is cloudy and is hard to make out. I see there are great changes coming for you.."

"That's a no brainier, I have graduation coming up and then college."

"Hush, I wasn't through. Yes those changes are self evident. The changes I see coming are more to your self. You are on the verge of finding a new love that will last for the rest of your life. This person I see coming into your life is someone you already know. There will be a great sadness on your part and this person will help you through it. When this person appears you will start to question your whole outlook on life." She then looked up at Kevin with a sad look in her eyes, "I hate to tell a young person such as yourself some of the things I see in your palm, however, after these trials and tribulations you will seek and find the greatest love of your life. Once you find that person your life will seem as if it is charmed and happiness will be all around you."

"But I already have the great love of my life. Nazz and I have been told we are the perfect couple, and we have been together for so long."

"I will not tell you more because it could prejudice the outcome and cause more harm than good. Just when the time comes look deep into your self, search your feelings and then make your decision, Here I give you a warning, the decision will be a hard one, but if you chose correctly you will have all the love you ever wanted. If you choose wrongly you will live a lonely life void of love and happiness. Do not wait too long to make your decision as there is someone waiting in the wings to steal your love away from you. I'm sorry for what is about to befall you, but I am hopeful from what I see your future will be bright. That's all I will tell you tonight. Here's my card if you ever feel you need a little more advice call me. There will be no charge for you. I am so interested to see how this works out." She looked at her crystal ball and said, "Go, you have a friend waiting. Tonight he needs to be happy, his life has been so lonely at times. Even though he has friends around him he needs someone that he can truly be himself with. Someone that he can let down his mask and show the true person behind the facade."

"But, Madam Nutchka..."

"I will say no more tonight, I am tired. Tonight I have done something that I don't usually do at these shows. Usually I tell people of good fortune coming to them are give then a bit of advice from the questions that I ask them. But I have given you a true interpretation of a vision I had when you first walked in here earlier. Call me in a couple of days and I may be able to tell you something more.. Good night young man."

The jock stood up and thanked the lady for her time and effort then slowly walked out of the room thinking about what she had told him. When he stepped from behind the curtain Double Dee was standing there looking at him. "Are you alright Kevin?" He asked, seeing the distracted look in the emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kevin said as he started down the fairway. He stopped and looked back at Double Dee and said, "You coming Dork? I thought we were going to hang for awhile. I got a few tickets for a couple of rides that I need to use up or they will be just wasted money."

Edd looked up and moved forward, "'Sorry Kevin, I wasn't sure if you really wanted my company or not."

"I asked you to hang out with me didn't I, You ever known me to go back on my word?"

"No, that's something I can honestly say you have never done is gone back on your word. You may have been a bully, and a bit mean at times, but you never reneged on your promises. So what tickets you got?"

"Hmm, there's the Ferris Wheel, The Tunnel of Love, we'll give those to someone else. There's the Scrambler, and that one."

"But that one is for kids, aren't we a little old to be riding that one."

"It's motorcycles, Dude, so what let's be kids again. After all we are teenagers and is hasn't been that long ago that we were kids. I came here to have a good time so lets do this thing." Kevin said as the ride stopped and he pulled Double Dee forward. He handed the man at the gate the tickets and pulled Dee over to a set of motorcycles..

"I don't know Kevin, what will people think? What if someone sees us?"

"So what if people see us they will think we are having fun." The redheaded jock then picked up Edd and placed him on one of the bikes and then jumped on the one next to it. The ride started and Kevin started telling Double Dee jokes just to see him laugh. The thought 'He's really cute when he laughs" wandered thru the redhead's mind but didn't really make it self noticeable to the jock. Kevin laughed when Dee laughed. At one time Kevin touched his arm and pointed out to the crowd and waved. Double Dee looked where he was pointing and there was Ed and May pointing back and laughing. Each time they went around, the blond girl would wave.

When the ride stopped, Kevin said, "See that wasn't so bad, now was it." They walked out the gate and went over to where Ed and May were standing. Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of tickets. "Here you guys can use these. I don't think Double Dee wants to go thru the Tunnel of Love with me." Kevin said laughing and handed the tickets to May.

"Thanks Kevin, you're sweet for thanking of us, C'mon Ed, let's use these tickets." Said May as she pulled the tall Ed towards the Tunnel of Love.

Edd laughed and said, "There was a time he would have ran in the other direction screaming, now he just does what ever she wants."

They rode the Scrambler, after a few turns Kevin reached his arm across Edd's back to the other side of the car to brace himself from slamming into the dork at each twist of the ride. Edd noticed and blushed. "What are you doing Kevin?"

"I don't think you want me slamming into you on each twist do you. I'm sure that is uncomfortable for you." Kevin said laughing. He thought to himself that he liked being close to Edd and having his arm around the dork. He also thought to himself that when he got home he was going to have a good talk with himself about what he was feeling towards the dork.

After the ride stopped and they were on their way to the next ride they were laughing and it felt like that had been long term friends. Something both had always wanted, but never seemed to have worked at. Kevin had long admired Edd's intelligence and ability to build things out of his imagination. Edd had admired Kevin's sports ability and self confidence. Laughing they got on the Ferris Wheel and started the ride. Kevin leaned over and whispered in Edd's ear. "You know it is tradition that if the car stops at the dead top you have to kiss the person in the car with you. It's one reason I bought the tickets, but I thought Nazz would be here with me."

"Oh my, I don't think we need to worry about that tonight. You've certainly kissed on the Ferris Wheel before. Me however, I don't think will ever know that feeling of being kissed on the Ferris Wheel. Just at that moment the car stopped two cars from the top of the wheel. "Oh, look at the city lights how pretty. No wonder people kiss at the top it must be so romantic."

On the ride down, the red head felt sad that Edd thought he would never know the feeling of kissing someone at the top of the Ferris Wheel. The next time the wheel stopped they were one car behind the top of the wheel. The next revolution of the wheel would be their last round of the ride. Just as they reached the top the wheel stopped. The man yelled up at the riders saying that it would be a few moments to get the motor going again.

"Look Kevin, the lights of the city are twinkling like stars." Dee said staring out over the vista that lay before him not noticing that Kevin had started the car swaying until he actually felt the motion. It was when he noticed that he could see down on the fairgrounds that he panicked and not thinking he grabbed Kevin's arm and held on tight.

"What's the matter Dork? I didn't think you were afraid of heights."

"It's not the heights, it's the motion."

As the car slowly stopped swaying Edd calmed down and let go of the Jock's arm. "I'm sorry Double Dee, I'll make it up to you." He then reached over and caught Edd's chin in his hand then slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss became deeper and soon the redhead's tongue had invaded the dork's mouth. After a few moments they broke the kiss and Edd was breathless.

"There Edd, you have been kissed on the Ferris Wheel, what ya think about that? You're a pretty good kisser too." laughed Kevin.

Dee blushed and said, "Not only kissed on the Ferris wheel but that was really my first kiss. I've never been kissed like that before."

"First kiss? What about that time I made Eddy kiss you?"

"That was closed lips and a quick peck. This was a real kiss."

"Damn, you mean I stole your first kiss, sorry about that dork. Maybe next time it will be with someone you can really enjoy it with." Laughed the redhead blushing.

"Language Kevin, I can't say that I didn't enjoy this one and will remember it always. Thank you, I now know the feeling of being kissed on top of the Ferris Wheel."

Suddenly the ride started moving and they rode down in silence. When they got down to the bottom and walked out the gate of the ride they were met by Johnny and plank. "Hey guys," Jonny said, "Ed told me to tell you that they were headed out to make out point with Eddy and Lee. And that would be back in a few hours for you to hang around and wait. C'mon Plank it's our turn on the Ferris Wheel.

Kevin looked at Edd and said, "You want a ride home Dee? You can ride with me."

"I hope you have your mother's car and not that death trap of a motorcycle."

Kevin got a sly grin on his face and said, "Well it's either ride with me or wait here until the dork tribe returns to get you, if they do. You know they are headed to make out point so you may be here all night long. I'll promise to drive really careful and get you home safe."

"Well, I guess that beats being stranded here at the fairgrounds all night. I will accept your generous offer of a ride home."

The redhead grinned and said, "C'mon let's go,"

They walked out to where Kevin had parked his motorcycle and the emerald eyed boy took the extra helmet off and handed it to Double Dee. Grabbed his own helmet and put it on and got on the bike patting the seat behind him and said, "Hop on Dork. Just remember lean when I lean, you lean, and hang on to me."

Double Dee got on and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders."

"Not like that dude, put your arms around my waist, yeah like that. Here we go."

On the ride home Kevin got to thinking about Double Dee and the fact that he had kissed him. Why had he done that. He wasn't gay, he hand never even thought about kissing another boy before. Now that he had he was just a bit curious and wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend. He had heard rumors that the dork was gay. Was that true? What if someone saw him with the dork? How would that affect his reputation? He mulled that thought over in his mind for a few minutes. He knew he was a leader not a follower and had mostly trod his own path expecting others to follow along. So what did it matter if someone saw him with the dork. Their opinion of him mattered little to him.

He had enjoyed spending time with the Dork, who knew he could be so witty and fun when he let his hair down and actually enjoyed himself. He then thought about the ride home and how he felt about that. Why haven't I made an effort to be friends with the smart dork? He's actually pretty cool when you get to know him better. I'll have to make an effort to spend more time with the dork.

Double Dee was having similar thoughts. Kevin wasn't so intimidating when he was laughing and enjoying himself. If it hadn't been for Eddy's scams they probably would have been great friends. That kiss what had he meant by that? What does that make me knowing I actually enjoyed being kissed by him. He is handsome and well built had good manners and seems to be a clean person. Do I want to further our friendship? Yes, I do I really want to get to know him on a friendlier basis. Well I guess I really need to think about the issue of whether I am gay or straight. It hasn't been something I have really needed to think about as no one has seemed interested in my that way. Well there was that guy Ethan, but he was a bit too effeminate for me. For a male he sure acted like a girl. He had everyone in the school talking about me. Not that I care what others think of me. I am happy with myself so what does it matter what they think. But, Kevin may be concerned with what people say about him being around me. They may start to assume that he is interested in me that way and hurt his reputation. I'll just let things develop. If he wants to be my friend then that's ok with me. If not what have I lost nothing that I had before. I have enjoyed spending time with him he is funny and charming, and he seems to be a caring individual.

The ride ended and Double Dee looked around and saw that he was in his own driveway. He slowly got off the motorcycle and thanked Kevin for the ride home. The redhead took off his helmet and grinned at him.

"You're welcome Double Dee, anytime you need a ride somewhere just ask. Let's hang out more often I think I would enjoy spending some time to get to know you better. I know you are smart, but I never realized that you could be a fun person to hang around with."

"That would be nice Kevin, anytime, I know you have your reputation to uphold so I won't presume upon you at school."

"It's cool dude, you can speak to my anytime, what do I care what those fools think. It's none of their business who I am friends with. Give me your number so I can call or next to see if you wanna hang out or if you are busy. Kevin said as he opened his phone and handed it to Double Dee. He then got off the motorbike and leaned against it.

Double Dee looked up as Kevin got off his bike, He smiled and handed the phone back to the redhead. "I sent myself a text message so that I can enter your number in my phone when I get inside. I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I mind Dork? How else you gonna call me if you need to contact me, yell across the street?" Grinned the emerald-eyed boy. "So what did the fortune teller tell you tonight. You gonna have a happy life, meet the girl of your dreams or make a million in some great job?"

"She gave the spiel of happiness coming into my life from an unexpected source. She said that when this person came into my life that I should not be afraid to show that person the real me. She did tell me that I would see something surprising tonight." Double Dee said, although he wasn't going to tell the jock everything that she had said. He still really needed to get to himself and think about all that. The implications were astounding. Things he hadn't really thought about fully in all his growing years.

"So you said earlier, when you saw me talking to Ed and May. I'll bet that gave you a shock, didn't it?"

"In a way it did, but over the years you have spoken to us on occasion and even tried to be nice, like the time you were going to share your jawbreakers with us and Eddy messed that up." laughed the gaped tooth dork.

Kevin laughed at the memory, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a jawbreaker. "Here Double Dee, here's the one you missed out on."

Edd took the jawbreaker and laughed, "Thanks, Kevin. So, what did she tell you, it must have been important if she wanted you to come back so she could tell you more. Probably that you and Nazz were destined for each other, and you would go far in life."

"She said I was coming to a crossroad in my life and that some big decision had to be made. Depending on that decision is how my life would turn out. I would be really happy or really out of it. She told me that you needed a friend tonight, I guess that part came true. You did need a friend to get you home after being stranded at the fair. Though I'm sure they would have come back to get you."

"I guess they would have, but the last time they left me like that I had to call a taxi to get home. That cost me most of my weekly household money."

"If that ever happens again you call me. I will get you home and it won't cost you anything."

"Thanks, Kevin. I hope that never happens again. Thanks again for the ride home Kevin. I guess I better head in and get ready for bed. I have things to do tomorrow."

"You trying to get rid of me already Dork? I'm not ready to go home yet. Let's talk awhile."

"Ok, let me grab a chair and we can sit out here and talk. It's such a pretty night I think I would enjoy a talk out under the stars." Dee said and walked over to his garage and opened the door. He reached in a pulled out a couple of folding lawn chair and brought it over to where Kevin was leaning against his bike.

When Double Dee had opened the door Kevin noticed the cars parked inside. "Hey dude, whose cars are those?"

"The black Mercedes is my mother's car, and the Camaro is supposed to be mine."

"Dude, you got that nice car, how come you never drive it?"

Dee blushed and said, "I'm embarrassed to say this but I cannot drive. No one has bothered to teach me how. Eddy tried but he doesn't have the temperament for teaching someone. And Ed well he's Ed. I understand the theory and know the rules and regulations, but it's the mechanics of it that I haven't learned."

"I'll teach you dude, It ain't that hard to learn, I may now know all there is to know, but I can pretty much drive anything. Is is a stick or automatic? What do you know about running a car?"

"I know how everything functions and what you are supposed to do."

"Then really dude all you need is the practice. I'll help you get the experience."

"Why the sudden interest in me, Kevin?" Asked Double Dee looking into the emerald eyes.

"The fortune teller said that you needed a friend that you could really be yourself with, someone that would draw you out of yourself and help you face the real you. But,if you don't want my help that's ok."

"She really said that?"

"Yup, so you want a driving lesson tomorrow, we will make it an easy one just here in the cul-de-sac."

"Yes, I would love to be able to drive myself and not depend on others for rides."

"I'll be over about noon and we can start the lessons."

Just at that moment a car passed going deeper into the cul-de-sac. In the back seat sat a blonde haired girl. As the car passed they could see she was laughing about something. They watched as the car stopped in front of Nazz's house and the girl got out and went inside.

As soon as Nazz got into her house, Kevin's phone chimed with a text message. He looked at his phone and the message read "We need to talk, but not tonight I have a really bad headache. Don't come over in the morning until I text you."

The redhead frowned at he looked at his phone, what was happening? Why had Nazz suddenly disappeared like she had. Did he do something to upset the girl? Well this was going to be a long night, he wouldn't be able to find out what was wrong until the next day. He suddenly noticed that the dork was saying something to him. He quickly refocused his thoughts to pay attention to what Double Dee was saying.

"... I'm boring you Kevin, don't feel you have to stay any longer."

"I'm sorry Double Dee, I seem to have been side tracked in my thinking, what were you saying?"

"I was telling you about one of the star clusters over head, but then I thought that I was boring you and said that you didn't need to stay any longer if you were bored."

"I was just trying to figure out what was going on tonight, Why Nazz suddenly ditched me and then texted me that we needed to talk, but to wait until she said to come over before I went to her house."

"Well that is certainly something to distract one's thoughts for sure."

"Now which stars were you telling me about? I'll try to pay attention this time, Astronomy is one of my favorite subjects.

"I had pointed out Cassiopeia which is a northern circumpolar constellation, which can be viewed year round. That's it there." Double Dee said pointed towards the sky and then he launched into a story of who Cassiopeia was.

Kevin listened and commented on occasion. He was really impressed with the dork's knowledge of the stars. How had he learned so much, when in the course at their high school had just barely touched on the subject. He asked Double Dee about this.

"I go to the planetarium quite often, plus I took an elective course in astronomy at Peach Creek University."

The sat there for a couple of hours discussing the stars and then a few other subjects. After ahile they saw Eddy's car pull into his driveway and the Eds got out. Ed waved and started over towards his house. Eddy stared a few moments and then went into his house.

Kevin looked at his phone and saw that it was past midnight. He got up and said, "I guess I better head on home it's after midnight. I have really enjoyed talking to you Double Dee. See you tomorrow for your driving lesson."

"Don't worry if you can't make it Kevin, You may have to go to Nazz's house at that time. So I will understand if you can't be here."

"Nah, Dude, if she hasn't said come over by noon, I'll be here no matter what, It can wait that long, it's not like it's the first time she's been mad at me about something. Tho I have no clue what it is I could have done this time.."

"Ok, good night Kevin see you tomorrow." Double Dee watched as the redhead got on his bike and drove across the street to his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry this is so short, I do have more I want to add to this story, but for some reason, my computer keeps losing updates to this file.

The sound of an alarm clock disturbed the quiet of the room awakening the sleeping boy lying on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand through his raven hair. It was long and straight, but at the moment was tousled from sleep. He swung his long legs out from under the covers and put his feet on the floor.

Slowly as the boy came awake a nagging thought kept pressing at the back on his mind. There was something he needed to really think about. Then as if a switch had been thrown the events from the night before lept into his mind. His thoughts seemed incoherent to his logical mind. He had been enjoying the evening out with his friends and their dates. Then he had gone to visit the fortune teller and later wound up spending time with the one person he would never have believed it would be possible with and they had had a grand time.

He thought back to what the fortune teller had said to him. When he had walked into the tent where she did the readings she looked up at him and said. "I have been expecting you, I also know that you are skeptical and probably won't believe what I have to tell you. But there is something special coming to you in the next few months that will bring you great joy."

"I believe that is a common line all fortune-tellers use. But since I am here let's hear what you have to say."

The short round woman looked at Double Dee through heavy lashes and smiled. "Tonight you will see something that will surprise you. After this event, you will get to spend time with someone you have loved for a very long time. Even though you have never made your love for this person known it will be returned to you this night. He will kiss you without any effort on your part. At a later date, this person will need you to help him overcome something in his own life."

"Ha," Dee snorted and stood up and walked out of the tent pausing at the door to say, "I'm sorry madam that fortune has no chance of ever coming true. The person you spoke of would probably kill me for even thinking such a thing." Then he had walked over and saw Kevin actually standing there talking to Ed and May. Well, she had gotten one thing right; that sure surprised him. He had always wanted to be on friendly terms with the redhead. There was something about those emerald eyes that seem to draw him in. Several times Kevin had caught him looking at him and asked: "What you looking at Dork?" He had yearned for years to be able to just spend time with the jock. He had actually gotten to spend the evening in the jock's company and had even been kissed by him. That kiss he just couldn't figure it out. It couldn't mean anything surely? He just felt sorry for you is all. You know it will never happen again. Dee smiled and packed the memory into the back of his mind to be taken out and cherished now and then.

He walked over and looked out the window of his room towards Kevin's home. The curtains in the redhead's room were drawn open and he could see the jock in his room working out with some dumbbells. Kevin was working out shirtless and he could see the movement of each muscle. The boy had a body to be proud of for sure. Double Dee looked down at the clock beside his bed and noticed it was after 10 am. Where had the time gone? He had spent the morning sitting in his room thinking and had let the time slip away. He had his Saturday morning ritual to do. He was behind in his chores and hadn't even had his breakfast. He hurried and got dressed and ran down the stairs to get his breakfast out of the way. He had to get the house cleaned, although if anyone bothered to look around the house they would wonder just what he needed to clean. Everything in the house was spotless.

Just as he was finishing washing up his dishes from breakfast there came a knock at his door. He walked to the door and unlocked it and opened the door. "Greetings Eddy, and how are you this fine morning?"

The short Ed looked at Eddward, then asked, "What were you doing hanging with shovel-chin last night?"

"You were with Lee and Ed was with May, Neither couple seemed inclined to have me around like a third wheel and he invited me to share some tickets he had purchased and would have gone to waste if we hadn't used them. I was tired of trailing behind you guys and feeling left out."

"Well it's your own fault, if you'd get you a girlfriend then you wouldn't feel left out. You should date Marie she used to have a thing for you."

"She's not interested in me any longer, and I sure have no interest in her. There isn't anyone that really seems to pique my interest."

"He's probably setting you up for some prank and you're gonna get hurt. So what happened to Nazz? I thought she and the jerk were joined at the hip."

"She left early, something about not feeling well was her reason. I do know it was around midnight when she came home. So reasoning says she must have gotten angry at something Kevin had done. He didn't seem to have any idea what she may have been upset about."

"Well, blockhead was always clueless. So, how did you get home last night? You weren't there when we got back to the fairgrounds."

Edd looked at the shorter guy and asked, "When did you return to the fairgrounds, Eddy. I know you didn't get home before 2 am. I was offered a ride and took it because I didn't know when you would return for me. I sure didn't want to be there after everything closed down for the night. Kevin offered me a ride home, so since he was coming this way anyway I figured why not. He was actually nice to me and we had an enjoyable evening talking and looking at the stars last night."

"We're going to watch a movie and grab some lunch you wanna come with us?"

"No, I have a driving lesson around noon. I need to here when he arrives."

"Who's the sucker, your parents finally got off it and paid for you a driving instructor? I hope the guy has nerves of steel. He's gonna need them."

"Kevin is very brave. He seems very level headed and besides, he volunteered to help me and seems interested in helping me get on the road."

"Probably wants to drive your car and tear it up. I wouldn't trust shovel-chin an inch in that car."

At that moment the boy of discussion came out of his house and got into his mother's car and started it up. He then backed out of his driveway and into the Vincent driveway. Before he could get out of the car Eddy grinned and said, "He's probably coming to give you some lame excuse about having to go on an errand for his mother."

"I will perfectly understand if he has to do something for his mother," Edd said as he turned towards Kevin who had walked over to the boys. "Kevin, I will understand if you have to cancel the driving lesson because you have to go somewhere for your mother."

"It's fine dude, I do have to go to the store but mom said that could wait until after your driving lesson. She also said to use her car, just in case something happens another dent or scrape won't matter. She's planning on trading it in soon anyway. So, you ready, let's get to the lesson."

"I'll see you later Eddy," Edd said as he walked over to the car and got in behind the wheel. Kevin got in on the passenger side and told Double Dee to start when he was ready.

Eddy scoffed, "This ought to get interesting Ed, and shouldn't take long. Shovel chin will give up in a few minutes. With his short temper, he should be tossing Double Dee out anytime soon."

The car started out with a jerk. "Just relax, Dee, you got this. You said you knew what to do, this is just practice." After driving around the cul-de-sac for a while Kevin told Edd he was ready to try a little further out. He then pointed towards the street that ran past the cul-de-sac and said for Double Dee to pull out and head towards the shopping center about a mile away.

"But, Kevin, there's traffic."

"How else are you gonna practice if you don't do? Just take it easy and relax, you're doing fine."

Just as they pulled up to the stop sign Kevin's phone chimed with an incoming text message. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was from Nazz. He glanced up and around to check the traffic and told Edd to go ahead and pull out into the main street.

"But Kevin, there's a car coming."

"Dude, it's like a block away, go ahead and pull out. We have time to make it before they get here." Kevin said as he checked traffic one more time.

Double Dee then eased into the lane of travel and headed towards the nearby shopping center. Kevin looked around and said, "You can go a bit faster, Dee, the people on the sidewalk are passing us."

"But, Kevin, I don't want to go too fast what if someone pulls out in front of us?"

"That's what the brakes are for, just get up to the speed limit so that we aren't impeding traffic."

When they got to the shopping center, Double Dee asked Kevin which store he needed to go to so that he would know where they needed to park. After getting no answer he turned and looked at the redhead who was staring at his phone with a confused look on his face.

"Kevin..."

"Huh, what?" the redhead said as he looked up at Double Dee.

"I asked, which store you needed to go to so that I know where to park."

"Oh, the supermarket. I need to pick up a few things for mom, I'll be right back." Without thinking the redhead got out of the car and tossed his phone on the seat it bounced off and fell to the floor of the car. Although he didn't mean to Double Dee noticed the messages on the phone as he picked it up.

Nazz: Come over we need to talk.

Kevin: as soon as I get back from the store

Nazz: How long will that be?

Kevin: 10 minutes, as soon as Double Dee and I get back to the cul-de-sac, I'll be over.

Nazz: What you doing hanging with the dork?

Kevin: I'm giving him a driving lesson.

Nazz: Since you can't come right now don't bother coming at all. I won't be home in 10 minutes. What I have to say is, I think we need to see other people. I've found someone else that I want to try things with. I love you and all, but I want to date others for awhile.

Nazz: I'm not breaking up with you, I just want to have an open relationship so that I may be free to date someone else if I want to. Please don't be angry with me.

Oh my, Double Dee thought to himself. That's why Kevin has been so quiet and distracted since we left the cul-de-sac. He glanced up and saw that Kevin was coming across the parking lot and hurriedly placed the phone on the passenger seat with the screen facing down.

The redhead walked up to the car and got in. "Let's go, Dork."

"Didn't you say you had to go to Nazz's sometime this afternoon? If you want to hurry back home I won't mind if you need to end our driving session."

"Nah, it's all good Dork, just drive, if you wanna drive to the school while we are out it's fine with me."

They drove to the school and back to the cul-de-sac without mishap. When they returned to Double Dee's home he pulled into the driveway and started to get out of the car. "Thank you, Kevin, I know you have other things you need to do so I won't delay you any longer. Thank you for the driving lesson."

"Whoa, dude, what's your hurry? You trying to brush me off or something?"


End file.
